eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Stacey Fowler
Stacey Fowler (née Slater, previously Branning) is the daughter of Brian and Jean Slater and mother of Lily Branning and Arthur and Hope Fowler. Stacey Slater came to walford in November 2004 to live with great-uncle Charlie Slater, because of her mother, Jean Slater's bipolar disorder. The Slaters are no family to mess with especially Stacey and her older brother Sean Slater. Bad tempered, loud mouthed and always up for a fight, it was obvious that Stacey was a Slater. She finds trouble were ever she goes. Stacey Slater is played by Lacey Turner, who has won multiple of awards. Loud-mouthed, opinionated, difficult, and liable to give you a slap if you get on the wrong side of her. On paper, Stacey Slater is trouble with a capital T, but in reality she's a whole lot more than that. Feisty Stacey attracts trouble wherever she goes (her older brother Sean is no better, although Sean knows how to handle Stacey's temper). You could feel sorry for her, or argue that she's to blame for the mayhem that surrounds her. Although she might seem to have a heart of stone, her tough exterior is a smokescreen for her vulnerability. With the tough family life she's had, it's no wonder that she's felt that life's odds were stacked against her. So far she’s had to deal with abortion, drug abuse, mental illness, an affair with her father-in-law Max and even murdering her rapist, Archie Mitchell. Who can blame her for being angry? Oh, Bradley perhaps… but he’d apologise if you stepped on his foot! It was announced in March 2009 that Lacey Turner had decided to quit the role of Stacey Slater because she would like to try out new roles. She did not leave however, until 20 months later. Backstory Born in November 1988 in Leytonstone, London, Stacey had a troubled childhood, due to her mother Jean suffering from bipolar disorder, and the death of her father, Brian, in 1999 when she was 11. Stacey struggled to cope with her mother's suicidal and erratic behaviour, resulting from her illness. For a long time, she was Jean's sole carer as her older brother, Sean, had disappeared, unable to cope with Jean's condition. Stacey had a former best friend called Abigail. Kill Count Archie Mitchell -December 2009: Shove's the Queen Vic statue onto him as he raped her and he later dies of a head injury Total: 1 2014-2016 Kat sees Stacey walking into a salon, from the top deck of a bus. Kat finds out where she lives and visits, where she meets Lily and Stacey's boyfriend, Luke Riley. Luke believes that Stacey's name is "Jenny Smith" and is unaware of her criminal history. Stacey sees Kat leaving and confronts her in Albert Square. Kat later tells Luke "Jenny" is really Stacey Slater so he ends the relationship. Stacey and Lily spend the night at Kat and Alfie's house and the following day, Kat visits Janine in prison to ask her to withdraw the statement she made accusing Stacey of stabbing her. Janine agrees so Stacey returns to Albert Square. Luke visits Stacey, but leaves, after discovering that she killed Archie. After listening to what Luke said, Stacey decides to clear Bradley's name and calls the police, telling them that she killed Archie. She is arrested and later sentenced to five years in prison. Stacey appeals her sentence after realising how much Lily is missing her, and is successful. Stacey returns to Walford, moving in with Kat and Alfie. Alfie commits arson, destroying the home and everything that belonged to Bradley. Stacey works for Dean Wicks at his salon, Blades and they start dating. She and Lily move into Dean's flat and Stacey discovers that Alfie caused the fire. Stacey discovers that Dean raped Linda Carter, so she ends the relationship and forces him to move out. Stacey talks to Sean over video chat, and he tells her to look after a key. Stacey is worried about Kat and Alfie leaving, following their lottery win. She is roughed up by Dean, who asks her about his daughter with Shabnam Masood. Shabnam's on-off boyfriend Kush Kazemi rescues her; they kiss and she tells him that Shabnam had a daughter she abandoned. Kush's friend, Martin Fowler becomes Stacey's flatmate. Martin and Stacey date briefly before she realises she has feelings for Kush, despite his engagement to Shabnam. They kiss for a second time but they regret it. Stacey is jealous when Shabnam reveals she is pregnant, and Stacey reconciles with Martin. Jean returns and reveals that she is marrying Ollie the next day. Jean sees the key and becomes angry, so Stacey is curious and tries to find what the key is for, to no avail; Jean pretends to flush the key down the toilet. Stacey discovers she is pregnant, but Martin asks her to get a termination, claiming that it is too soon in their relationship. She decides to keep the baby after a talk with Shabnam & Martin decides to stand by her. Stacey is spooked when a man she does not know begins to follow her. Unbeknownst to Stacey, the man, Kyle Slater also has a key like hers. When Stacey finds out Martin is planning to propose, she says she does not want to marry again. He later proposes that she become his "not-wife", so they are committed but not married, and she agrees. When Lee Carter (Danny-Boy Hatchard) fails to corrently fix a faulty electric socket, Stacey is electrocuted. She and her baby are fine, and she finds out she is having a boy. She forgives Lee, and tells Shabnam that she saw her dead father Brian when she was electrocuted. When Shabnam finds the baby scan Stacey is hiding, Stacey throws her out of the flat and tears up the scan photo. When Shabnam asks why Stacey is hiding the photo from Martin, Stacey admits he is not the father but the real father was a one-night stand before getting together with him. When Kush confronts her, she tells him that she thinks he could be the father. Kush's mother, Carmel Kazemi notices Kush and Stacey talking, and realises that he could be the father of Stacey's baby. Kush and Stacey convince Carmel not to tell Shabnam or Martin. When Stacey later attends a church service and prays for her father, she sees Kyle, who then leaves suddenly without telling her who he is, causing her to become more suspicious. Stacey tells Martin she has a stalker and when Jean and Ollie visit, she tells them too. Stacey realises that Jean knows who it is, and when she asks, Jean produces the key. Jean reveals the key is for Brian's safety deposit box in a bank. Stacey opens the box but it is empty, so when she confronts Jean, Jean reveals that Brian had another family with another woman, saying they planned to give Stacey the key when she turned 21 but after Brian's death, Sean stole it. Jean reveals that Kyle has been trying to contact her and Stacey through letters, making Stacey realise that Kyle is her half-brother. Kush tells Stacey that they must tell the truth to Shabnam and Martin about the paternity of Stacey's baby. Stacey gives birth at Lily's nativity play and Martin names the baby Arthur Brian Fowler after his father. When Kush holds the baby, his behaviour makes Shabnam realise that he could be the baby's father. Shabnam confronts Stacey but she denies Kush is the father. Kat visits Stacey for Christmas and discovers that Martin is not Arthur's father, urging her to tell him the truth. As Stacey is about to do so, Kyle approaches her and formally introduces himself to her as her half-brother. After overhearing Kat talk to someone about a baby being stolen, Stacey fears for Arthur's safety and takes refuge in the church where Dot Branning, who has been teaching her about Christianity, finds her and tells her the story of the Massacre of the Innocents, causing Stacey to believe that Arthur is in danger. Believing that people are trying to harm Arthur, Stacey unsuccessfully attempts to baptise Arthur through Dot's sink. She discovers that Charlie has died, so she flees and meets Kyle, asking him to run away with her. Martin calls her, claiming that Kyle is not who he says he is and Stacey accuses Kyle of being the devil. She takes a cab and sees a vision of Charlie driving it, and he convinces her to return home to Walford. During a storm, Stacey goes to the roof of The Queen Victoria public house, saying that God is coming for Arthur. Martin finds her there and she tells him that Arthur was sent from God and now she is waiting for God to rescue them. Martin is forced to go along with this and convinces her to come home with him. By the time of Charlie's funeral, Stacey is convinced that Martin is a demon who is working with the devil. Eventually, Martin convinces her that he is not a demon and that a hospital is the safest place for her and Arthur. However, Stacey is then sectioned after refusing to voluntarily admit herself because she will be separated from Arthur. Stacey tells the doctor she has been hearing God's voice since Arthur's birth at Christmas, so the doctor suspects she is suffering from postpartum psychosis. Martin apologises to her and promises to make things right, determined to find a way to bring her back together with Arthur. Shabnam soon realises that Stacey wants to see Arthur, so goes to Martin with the idea of getting Stacey and Arthur taken to a mother and baby care unit. When Shabnam decides to leave Walford, Stacey finally admits that Kush is Arthur's father, showing that she is starting to recover. Martin finds a mother and baby unit for Stacey in Essex, and takes her and Arthur there. Stacey writes Martin a letter revealing that Arthur is Kush's son, but decides not to send it, however a nurse finds it and gives it to Martin; Martin is heartbroken. Stacey begs for his forgiveness, but he goes to America, returning a few weeks later and they reunite. She is allowed a home visit where she meets Kyle again. He explains that he is transgender and he used to be her sister but is now her brother. Stacey accepts and supports him and allows him to stay at her and Martin's flat. Stacey says she no longer wants to be Martin's "not-wife" and proposes to him, which he accepts, and tells Kush he can be part of Arthur's life, but Kush later decides he does not want to be Arthur's role model. Stacey is discharged from the mother and baby unit. After being released, Stacey tries to talk to Masood, but instead he rebuffs her apology, blaming her for Shabnam leaving. Carmel tries to persuade Masood to forgive her but instead gets angry when Masood does not show interest. Martin and Kyle think Stacey is putting too much pressure on herself when she invites Jean, Ollie and her cousin, Belinda Peacock for a family dinner. During the dinner, Jean does not accept that Kyle is transgender and instead calls him a liar. Stacey later argues with Jean to accept and believe Kyle but instead Jean leaves. Belinda then reveals that Stacey and Martin may have to move out because Kat is due to stop paying their rent. Martin's attempts to make money fail, and he takes work away from home. While he is gone, Andy Flynn invites himself into Stacey's home and they become friendly; Stacey soon realises he is homeless. She also contacts Kyle's mother Alison Slater who visits, but she refuses to accept him. To help with Martin's money problems, Andy tells him he can help him steal some toilets that were delivered in error to the building site he is working on, which is the house next to Martin and Stacey's flat. Andy, Martin, Stacey and Kyle successfully steal them, but they fail to sell them. Belinda then moves in after leaving her husband Neville Peacock and they are all forced to return the toilets when Belinda inadvertently tries to sell them back to Jack Branning from whom they were stolen. Stacey and Martin then marry and she becomes Mrs Fowler. 2017- In 2017, she enters the pub to discover Max Branning proposing to Sophie Willmott-Brown. Confused, she asks what is going on. In December, after taking Max in when he was rejected by the rest of the Square, they romp in the living room. Meanwhile, Stacey's lost phone containing the voicemail revealing Max as Steven's killer is posted through the door. In the morning, Stacey tells Max how ridiculous the thought of them together is as he kisses her neck. He tries to convince her it is a good idea, to no avail. Max calls Stacey "mine", to her horror. Later, Martin sees the phone charging on the table and asks where it came from. Stacey explains it came through the door. Martin notices the abundance of messages, and notifies Stacey, who says she will listen to them later. Abi later comes to the Fowler household to share Christmas dinner with Max and the Fowler family. After Christmas dinner, Stacey tells Max she feels the same as Max and they kiss. Afterwards, Max notices the messages from Jane on her phone, and tries to delete them, but the phone has frozen. Tanya walks in to the kitchen just after Stacey and Max have finished kissing, to their shock. Stacey returns to collect nappies in the middle of their conversation. Tanya asks her how she can even have him staying in her house, and Stacey says he is a friend. Tanya guesses they are having an affair again, which they deny. Tanya tells Stacey that Max killed Steven, which the entire Fowler household and Abi overhear. Tanya takes Abi and Martin kicks Max out. Max pleads with Stacey, however she loses her temper and swipes the table of the dishes. Martin forces Max out. Max goes up to the roof of the Queen Victoria and teeters on the edge. Lauren, Tanya, Stacey and Abi spot him and Lauren and Abi climb to the edge, hoping to talk him down. They manage to, but as they all climb back over, Lauren slips and grabs Abi. They fall to the ground, to Tanya, Max and Stacey's shock. Later that night, after Martin finds out about the ordeal, he tries to soothe her, however Stacey is being incredibly shifty. She repeatedly tells him she wants to talk, however he shushes her and tells her to relax. Later, Stacey sits Martin down and tells him she slept with Max. Gallery Stacey2010.jpg|Previous promotional photo Staceychristmas2010.jpg|Previous promotional photo Lily Branning Born.jpg|Lily Slater born (2010) Lily Branning (7 December 2010).jpg|Stacey and Lily (7 December 2010) Stacey Slater.jpg|Stacey Slater Stacey.jpg|Previous promotional photo Max and Stacey.jpg|Stacey & Max Stacey Caught.jpg|Stacey Stacey and Becca.png|Stacey & Becca Stacey talking to Sean Slater (2015).jpg|Stacey talk to Sean (2015) Stacey ask Martin about voting (2015).jpg|Stacey ask Martin about voting (2015).jpg Stacey Branning Tattoo (22 March 2016).jpg|Stacey Branning that she got in Mexico (2016) Stacey Branning Walford Gazette (21 March 2016).jpg|Stacey Branning Walford Gazette (2015) Martin Fowler and Stacey Fowler and Hope Fowler (23 January 2018).jpg|Martin Fowler and Stacey Fowler and Hope Fowler (23 January 2018) Category:Killers Category:Slater Family